


Let me take a selfie

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Excessive shirtless selfies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Tyler thinks fuck it, if Crosby wants to sext him through snapchat, he’s game.





	

 

* * *

 

 

He’s still feeling the adrenaline from the game rushing through his veins, their first win after racking up a slump of losses. He decided to stay home for once, smiled at the younger rookies wanting to go out to celebrate, and went home to Cash and Marshall.

He takes another shower, just to feel calmer, and it does help, makes him feel sleepy and content. It feels awesome to slide into his clean, cool sheets. He’s gotta tip the house service extra for making his bed something perfect to come home to after long games.

His phone’s still blowing up with texts from his friends, all congratulating him on the four assists and he scrolls through them quickly. He considers jerking off, could have just picked up but it’s exhausting now, to find a girl, or guy if he can be discreet enough, and bring them back for a good time when all he wants is a quick orgasm so he can pass out.

The last opened snap was of Sid, first time he’s ever used snapchat and the picture he sent was of his hockey stick at the rink.

Typical.

Tyler giggles looking through his sister’s stories, smiles through Brownie and Marchy’s terribly shot videos at the rink, and feels his heart squeeze in his chest when he sees Jamie with Katie in Jordie’s snap story from the bar some of the team went to.

Abby’s story has his two favorite girls lying on top of Sharpy all fast asleep. He sends back a _super cute_ and settles back into his pillows. His hair’s fluffed out from the shower, but he still looks hot as fuck and yeah he didn’t get to pick up tonight (or any night since…he doesn’t wanna think about it).

There’s an art to taking a hot picture of yourself to send to someone else. Tyler’s done it enough times to know the best angles, lighting, and filters. He turns the camera towards selfie mode and pans down a bit to get an angle of his jaw and abs, almost dipping into his happy trail.

It’s a good picture, and and when he’s scrolling through his friends to see who should receive such a good picture, besides Jamie and Jordie for teasing him, he accidentally sends the picture to Sidney fucking Crosby. _Shit._

How the fuck did he even press send? He freaks the fuck out for just a minute then rationalizes that Crosby probably won’t even know how to open it, might miss the seconds mark. But just in case he does, Tyler sends him an alarming “DON’T OPEN THAT, SORRY BRO!” and then waits while absentmindedly looking through the rest of his stories.

Sidney opened it.

Fuck, okay it’s fine, it wasn’t like he sent him a shitty dick pic, but close enough and the nervous weirdness in his chest only increases when he sees that Sidney sent him back a message. Why the fuck is he even awake? Isn’t it past like 3 am in Pittsburg?

God, Tyler’s luck sucks.

_Hey, is this called sexting? Tanger was telling me about how the kids are doing it these days._

Tyler stares at the words until he’s cracking up, good god Sidney really is an old man in a young, hot hockey player’s body.

He stops laughing when he sees that Sidney’s sent him back a snap.

What the fuck. Okay.

It’s a picture of Sidney’s abs, a panned down shitty angle, very amateur, but the lighting somehow doesn’t suck, and despite Tyler wanting to die, he’s turned on, because what, _Sidney Crosby_ just sent him a sexy snapchat.

He flails around his bed for a minute, regrets not saving the pic, but also is glad he didn’t, Sid probably doesn’t know what that little double arrow means but it’d be awkward if another one of his teammates decides to inform him.

_Shit, did I not send it right? Still learning how to work the snapchat._

And Tyler finds that so endearing, he thinks fuck it, if Crosby wants to sext him through snapchat, he’s game.

_No I got it, bad angle, but still hot. I’ll teach you._

Sidney opens it right away, sends back.

_My angle was great!_

Tyler thumbs up and down the screen and decides okay, he can do this. He snaps a wide angle, his legs tangled in bed, the curve of his abs barely visibly but still there. It’s artsy, hardly shows his body, but still makes you curious.

This is ridiculous, he thinks while adding a good filter, and he’s honestly getting sleepy despite being kinda turned on, but Crosby.

He hits send and waits, his heart beating fast, which is stupid because it’s not like he didn’t look good in the pic.

He gets a reply back in less than a few seconds.

_Okay, I see your point. Go to sleep segs, you can teach me tomorrow._

He smiles and burrows under the covers.

*

So. It becomes a thing. Tyler snaps sexy selfies and body shots to Sidney Crosby.

They don’t do it every night, but most days he’ll get a few pictures of Crosby at the rink, stupid hot pictures of himself shirtless and sweaty after practice, or soft, seductive poses while he’s lying in bed. He’s getting better at those great angles and shots, Tyler finds his competitive streak coming out with each picture, wanting to outdo each picture in level of hotness.

He sends back just as good as he gets. He knows he looks good and he’s worked hard on his body, uses the added advantage of having gorgeous dogs by sending a few selfies with them too.

They’re mostly upper body shots, but sometimes Sid will send him his leg with a nasty bruise and he legit cannot understand why he’s turned on by it. He’s in a perpetual state of arousal because of Sid’s dumb shirtless, hot as fuck snaps and ends up jerking off in the shower thinking of Sidney purposefully posing half naked just for Tyler.

There’s normal selfies too, and Tyler starts to look forward to those just as much as the sexy half nude ones. Sid’s smile is pretty okay, and his shaky selfies with Tanger’s kid makes his stomach do weird squirmy things.

*

Tyler almost chokes on his granola bar when Sidney sends him a seductive shot of his ass barely covered by the towel, skin looking flushed and soft. It’s a mirror pose and Tyler hopes, for the sake of the rest of the Penguins, Sidney doesn’t go modeling around half naked all the time.

_Fuck, okay you’ve proved your point, you’re much better at them now._

_Yeah?_

_Your ass is a legend bro._

Sidney sends back a winkey face and it’s so lame, there’s so many emojis to choose from, but before he can tease him about it, Sid sends another picture, this time without the towel and Tyler’s dick chubbs up in his loose gym shorts almost immediately.

Holy _fuck_. Okay, game on.

*

It escalates even further after the Stars finally play the Pens. The game itself is brutal, and they don’t have time to catch eyes or say anything, but after the game, before Tyler can even head off the ice, Sidney skates up to him quick.

“Wait for me before you leave?” Tyler wants to be petty, he’s still upset with the loss, but Sidney’s hairs falling out of his helmet, sticking to his forehead, his lips are bitten through pink, and his eyes looks so sincerely pretty.

“Okay.”

*

His head bangs against the door of the supply closet, it’s dark and crowded but Tyler could care less, Sidney’s kissing him roughly, grinding his dick against Tyler’s hip.

“Fuck, do you know how hot you looked in all those pictures.”

Tyler grins, hearing that is obviously a great ego booster, but he doesn’t have enough time to tease Sid about it, he’s thorough when he kisses, licking into Tyler’s mouth as if it holds the world’s most decadent chocolate.

He puts his hand on Tyler’s hip, sweeps his thumb over the cut of his hipbone, nipping at the soft skin beneath his ear.

“And I hated the ones that would disappear too fast.”

Tyler takes a minute to catch his words, he’s busy squeezing Sidney’s perfect ass and rutting his hips up, needing friction and aching to kiss some more.

“Should have screenshot them.”

“You can do that?”

Tyler laughs, because of course he doesn’t know that, and he looks like a ruffled puppy and sex god all at the same time and Tyler wants to rub off against him and also swallow his dick down till he’s chocking.

“I kept most of yours.” Sidney’s eyes widen and he grips Tyler’s shoulders.

“Fuck, okay fuck, Segs, get me off.”

He’s more than happy to drop to his knees.

Tyler’s mouth is loose around him, wet and sloppy and his tongue laves up and down the length of Sidney’s cock like he loves it, and Sid’s already so goddamned keyed up, his fingers tangle and tug at Tyler’s hair, trying not to thrust deeper and failing.

Tyler doesn’t mind it, concentrates on working his mouth to take more of Sidney’s dick, using his tongue against the head, against the strong vein down the length of him, hollowing his cheeks, showing all his tricks. It doesn’t take much more before Sid’s coming down his throat, moaning and whimpering, and sounding fucking destroyed like he’s the one who had a dick down his throat.

“I wanna watch you come,” Sidney says, breathlessly, tugging at Tyler’s already messy hair.

Tyler isn’t gonna argue.

He doesn’t both getting up, he’s so turned on, isn’t gonna last long, anyway, not with the taste of Sidney’s come still on his tongue, the ache in his jaw and throat, and with Sidney watching him like that, his dark eyes hot, gaze intense.

He doesn’t bother trying to draw it out at all, leans his head against Sid’s hip and fucks up into his own fist.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Sidney says, and Tyler closes his eyes, shivering when Sid’s fingers are pressing against his ass, not pushing in, just tracing over gently, his other hand closing lightly around his throat, not squeezing, just resting, soft pressure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tyler gasps, and then he’s coming, hot drops of it spilling over his fist and running over his stomach.

Sidney basically hauls him up and kisses him deeply, stealing his breath and shit, Tyler is so glad he accidentally sent that shirtless snap to him in the first place.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
